disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hello, White Turbo Ranger transcript
Announcer: "Today, on All-New Power Rangers Turbo, Rocky has finally decided to rejoin his team mates as the White Turbo Ranger." Tanya: "Hey, Rocky, it's good to have you on our team again." Justin: "Nice to see you back with all of us, Rocky, now you can take your position as the White Turbo Ranger." Rocky: "Really? wow, super awesome and thrilling." Announcer: "But then, Divatox and her evil army have some plans up their sleeves." Divatox: "Since Rocky has decided to become the White Turbo Ranger, we've decided that it's time to send out a new giant monster to take them on." Elgar: "Well, I think it's time to send out Reptipod." Porto: "Splendid plan, Elgar." Reptipod: "Time to take it all down 1 by 1." Rocky: "Storm Hunter, Turbo Power!" Rocky is now morphed into the White Turbo Ranger. Rocky/White Turbo Ranger: "This must be 1 of the evil plans Divatox has ever cooked up." Announcer: "Can the Turbo Rangers defeat Reptipod? find out, on Power Rangers Turbo: The All New Series, next." Prologue: The theme song intro "Shift into Turbo!" Gooooooo Mighty engines roar Boobo Stewart as Adam Park Turbo charged for more Keke Palmer as Tanya Sloan Zachary Gordon as Justin Stewart drive 4 on the floor Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Dakota Fanning as Katherine Hillard go, Power Rangers Turbo Rashida Jones as Divatox go Power Rangers Turbo Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone Blake Michael as Rocky DeSantos go Power Rangers Turbo Jameson Moss as Bulk and Joel Courtney as Skull gooooooo Scene 1: Angel Grove High School/Ms. Appleby's classroom Ms. Appleby: (from inside the school building) "Now today, students, we're gonna tell 1 another about what our most favorite hobbies are." All 6 Ranger Teens and Students: "Right, Miss Appleby." Rocky and Tanya are seen holding hands with 1 another. Ms. Appleby: "Rocky, Tanya, no hand holding 'til after class." Rocky: "Sorry about that, Ms. Appleby." Rocky and Tanya let go of 1 another's hands. Ms. Appleby: "That's better, now, let's begin, how 'bout you, Justin?" Justin goes right up in front of the entire class. Justin: "My most favorite hobbies include basketball, bicycle riding and martial arts karate kicking." Ms. Appleby: "Oh, that's nice, Justin, you're into sports just like your good friends." Justin goes right back to his seat. Ms. Appleby: "Katherine, you're next." Katherine: "The hobbies I like are being in charge of the wild life, especially looking after wild animals at the Angel Grove zoo, which is right across Angel Grove State Park." Ms. Appleby: "Very good, Katherine." Grove High School Bell Ringing Ms. Appleby: "That's the school bell, have a good Friday evening and weekend, everybody." The 6 Ranger Teens exit the school building......... Tommy: "So, what do you guys wanna do this weekend?" Justin: "How 'bout we hang around at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar?" Tanya: "What a good idea, Justin." Katherine: "Let's go hang out there." Scene 2: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Rocky: "So, is it alright if I rejoin you guys as the White Turbo Ranger?" Adam: "Yes, Rocky, of course you can rejoin our team." Rocky: "Good, then it's all settled." Bulk and Skull, who have changed a bit since the events of both All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and All-New Power Rangers Zeo, show up right in front of them. Bulk: "Hey, you guys." Skull: "How's your weekend coming along?" Justin: "It's going pretty good, thank you." Katherine: "You guys, I was just wondering if we can watch an action movie in here." Jerome walks over to their table and agrees with them. Jerome: "Hey, that's not a bad idea." Later, they're all watching an action movie on the big screen....... Tommy: "Wow, look at that." Justin: "I like how they do all of those martial arts karate moves." Underwater/Inside the super villains' submarine Divatox: (looking through the parascope) "Splendid, just splendid." Elgar: "What's splendid, Auntie D?" Divatox: "I found the most perfect plan." Porto: "What's the plan, Divatox?" Divatox: "Since Rocky has decided to become the White Turbo Ranger, we've decided that it's time to send out a new giant monster to take them on." Elgar: "Well, I think it's time to send out Reptipod." Porto: "Splendid plan, Elgar." Angel Grove State Park The 6 Ranger Teens are now walking around. [Communicator Wrist Watch Beeping All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune] Justin: "Yes, Alpha? what is it?" Alpha 5: "Oh, Rangers, you must get over here, it's a super big emergency." Justin: "Right, Alpha, we're on our way to the Power Chamber." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves over to the Power Chamber. Inside the Power Chamber Tanya: "Zordon, Alpha, guess what? we got Rocky on our team." Katherine: "He decided to become the White Turbo Ranger." Zordon: "Welcome back to the team, Rocky, you're now the White Turbo Ranger, Firestorm will be your Turbo Zord to command, it's a rocket plane that locks on to the Super Turbo Megazord as a jet-pack" Alpha 5: "Good luck with your Turbo Zord, Rocky." Rocky: "Thanks a bunch, it looks like I'm gonna use it in battle fights." Zordon: "And remember, Rocky, you must always be super careful with your weapon and super powers." Rocky: "Thanks a bunch, and right now, I'm back on the team as the 6th Turbo Ranger." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves outside the Angel Grove city streets. The Angel Grove City streets Screaming In Fear Reptipod: "I got you right where I want you! RAAAAAH!" Reptipod: "This is gonna be super fun and thrilling." Justin: "Whoa, who's that, Tanya?" Tanya: "I don't know, Justin, but he's attacking Angel Grove." Adam: "Yeah right, come on, you guys." Tommy: "Shift into Turbo!" The Turbo morph sequence begins. Justin: "Mountain Blaster, Turbo power!" Justin morphs into the Blue Turbo Ranger. Adam: "Desert Thunder, Turbo power!" Adam morphs into the Green Turbo Ranger. Katherine: "Wind Chaser, Turbo power!" Katherine morphs into the PInk Turbo Ranger. Tanya: "Dune Star, Turbo power!" Tanya morphs into the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Tommy: "Red Lightning, Turbo power!" Tommy morphs into the Red Turbo Ranger. Rocky: "Firestorm, Turbo power!" Rocky morphs into the White Turbo Ranger. The 6 Turbo Rangers go right into action. Reptipod is still terrorizing the Angel Grove Citizens. Jerome: "Farkus! Eugene! get outta the way, a giant monster's getting closer!" Bulk and Skull: "It's Reptipod!" Rocky/White Turbo Ranger (off screen): "Stop right there!" Reptipod: "Oh, the Power Rangers, long time no see." Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger: "We're not gonna let you terrorize those citizens!" Reptipod: "I'll just need to stomp all of you down." Tanya/Yellow Turbo Ranger: "Guys, look out!" Tommy/Red Turbo Ranger: "Turbo Lightning Sword!" Adam/Green Turbo Ranger: "Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Tommy/the Red Turbo Ranger and Adam/the Green Turbo Ranger's weapons hit Reptipod. Reptipod: "That does it! now you asked for it!" Katherine/Pink Turbo Ranger: "He's getting more closer." Rocky/White Turbo Ranger: "We need the Super Turbo Zords right away." The 6 Super Turbo Zords arrive in the nick of time. Tommy/Red Turbo Ranger gets right into Red Lightning, Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger gets right into Mountain Blaster, Adam/Green Turbo Ranger gets right into Desert Thunder, Katherine/Pink Turbo Ranger gets right into Wind Chaser, Tanya/Yellow Turbo Ranger gets right into Dune Star and Rocky/White Turbo Ranger gets right into Firestorm. They begin using the cockpits of the Super Turbo Zords, but Reptipod keeps backing away. Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger: "He keeps backing away!" Tommy/Red Turbo Ranger: "We need Super Turbo Megazord power, right now!" All 6 Turbo Rangers: "Super Turbo Megazord, now's the time!" Mountain Blaster transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's torso and upper legs, Dune Star transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's left lower leg, Desert Thunder transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's right lower leg, Wind Chaser transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's arms and hands, Red Lightning transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's upper torso. Rocky/White Turbo Ranger: "Firestorm, locked on." Red Lightning reveals the Super Turbo Megazord's face. Adam/Green Turbo Ranger: "Alright, Reptipod, it's time we blast you outta here!" Reptipod: "Oh yeah? see how you like that." All 6 Turbo Rangers: "Power blast!" The 6 Turbo Rangers inside the Super Turbo Megazord use the power blast, which hits Reptipod directly in the chest. Reptipod: "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger: "Alright, we defeated him!" Rocky/White Turbo Ranger: "He's outta Angel Grove for good!" Cut back to Divatox and her evil army...... Divatox: "Next time, my plan's gonna succeed, and the Turbo Rangers will pay it up." Back inside the Power Chamber Tommy: "Zordon, Alpha, we're back." Katherine: "We defeated Reptipod." Zordon: "Well done, fellow Rangers, and you too, Rocky, you used the power of Firestorm to destroy the evil nasty creature that was nearly destroying Angel Grove." Alpha 5: "And we think you guys deserve a well earned break in honor of your bravery." Scene 3: Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Category:All-New Power Rangers Turbo season 1 transcripts